cimils_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Imperial Japanese Army
The Imperial Japanese Army was the Army forces of Japan from 1926 to 1945. They were the primary and most extensive fighting force of Imperial Japan during World War II. The Imperial Japanese Army had two main roles. Their first role was to fight battles and expand and capture territories for Imperial Japan. Their second role was to enforce the extremely oppressive and racist policies of Imperial Japan. As such, they were extremely brutal and genocidal and were responsible for most of Japan's extremely fiendish war crimes during World War II. They captured much land all over East Asia and the Pacific and were one of the most pivotal forces of World War II. History The Imperial Japanese Army was created with the ascension of Emperor Showa in 1926, as the ruling Japanese imperial military regime then seized power in Japan. After being split from the Imperial Japanese Navy and formed on its own, the Imperial Japanese Army was heavily built into a massive military force with millions of rigorously trained, hardened and fierce soldiers. As the Imperial Japanese military regime started asserting its doctrines and policies, the Imperial Japanese Army heavily enforced these policies with fierce aggression, and when General Hideki Tojo became the leader of Japan in 1935, Tojo further expanded the IJA role in enforcing policies. Finally, World War II began in early 1937 with the Imperial Japanese very brutal invasion of China, and the Imperial Japanese Army forces invaded mainland China. First, they seized Manchuria in just a month, they they kept fighting in fierce battles to seize Beiping and Tientsin. After this, the IJA still saw extremely extensive fighting all over East China, as Chinese NRA forces kept fiercely fighting and resisting the IJA forces, and in much fierce fighting, the Imperial Japanese Army captured and seized most of eastern China. Even so, as the Japanese seized most Chinese lands, the Chinese NRA kept fighting in multiple vicious battles and skirmishes against IJA forces in the thick jungles, rice fields and villages of China, though millions of Chinese soldiers died in the colossal fighting. The Japanese capture the Chinese capital of Nanking, then the Japanese army ravages the city, with Japanese troops savagely massacring over 560,000 Chinese civilians. As the IJA kept fighting fiercely and expanding their territory in China, Japan sent IJA forces in fiercely invading India in 1938, in which the Imperial Japanese Army received very extensive help from German Wehrmacht forces in invading India. While Wehrmacht and IJA forces kept heavily working together and fighting against British, Indian and Chinese NRA forces in multiple vicious battles all over the thick jungles and villages of India. The Imperial Japanese Army also sent some forces to greatly help German forces fighting British and French forces in the Arabian Peninsula. While this went on, with Chinese troops fiercely fighting the Japanese army in vicious battles and skirmishes all over China, the Imperial Japanese Army engaged in brutal genocide of the Chinese peoples in China, with Imperial Japanese soldiers brutally slaughtering over 22 million Chinese civilians in cruel massive killings and savage genocidal massacres. Meanwhile, the Japanese Liberation Circle, an armed resistance group of Japanese men and women, carried out fierce attacks on IJA forces and other Imperial Japanese regime forces in Japan and Korea, leaving some IJA troops to have to work to suppress the Japanese resistance. As Japanese forces kept fighting and expanding territory in China, as well as Japanese and German forces working together in fighting Allied forces in India and the Arabian peninsula, the IJA made an incursion into Mongolia, then invaded and occupied much of the Russian Far East, and they slaughtered many Russian peoples in an attempt to exterminate them, but they were severely crushed by Soviet forces. In response, the IJA helped seize the Mariana islands, the Gilbert islands, the Marshall islands, the Solomon islands and the Caroline islands in the Pacific. After the Japanese attack on Pearl Harbor lead to the United States furiously declaring war on Japan, IJA forces fiercely invaded and seized the Philippines, then IJA forces invaded and seized all of Indochina and southeast Asia, then IJA forces kept fiercely expanding into China and India. IJA forces also landed troops that took parts of northern Australia. IJA troops attempted an invasion of Hawaii, but they were fiercely repelled by vengeful American defending forces. The IJA forces also attempted amphibious assaults on the Midway, Johnston and Palmyra atolls, but US forces greatly defended those islands and repulsed them, then the Americans went on the offensive. In a fierce campaign, American forces started capturing Japan's Pacific islands, leading to IJA forces being sent in garrisons to defend their Pacific holds. A midst years of much vicious fighting, US forces fiercely assaulted all the Japanese held islands in the Pacific. Though IJA garrisons on these islands offered fierce resistance, the American forces kept fighting fiercely in numerous vicious battles, with US troops fiercely crushing IJA forces on all the different islands. In the vicious fighting, by 1944, American forces seized all of the Mariana, Gilbert, Marshall, Solomon and Caroline islands in fierce fighting, crushing the Japanese forces on these islands with American troops inflicting very heavy casualties on the Japanese IJA forces. Imperial Japanese Army forces and German Wehrmacht forces kept very extensively working together and fighting fiercely against British, Indian and Chinese NRA forces in multiple fierce battles in the thick jungles and villages of India, while IJA forces also still greatly helped German troops in the Arabian peninsula. However, by 1942, Japanese forces had to withdraw from Arabia, and by 1944, despite their best efforts, both the Germans and Japanese forces had to withdraw from India. Still, IJA forces kept fighting and seizing much territory in China, but Chinese NRA forces kept fighting fiercely in numerous fierce battles against IJA forces all over the thick jungles and rice fields of East China. In 1944, US forces invaded southern China, with US and Chinese NRA forces now working heavily together in fighting in multiple vicious battles and skirmishes against IJA forces all over the vast thick jungles, rice fields and villages of southern and eastern China. US and Chinese NRA forces kept fighting fiercely and crushing IJA forces and defenses, with Chinese NRA and American forces inflicting extremely heavy casualties on IJA forces. After much fierce fighting, though the IJA kept resisting, by 1945, the Americans and Chinese NRA forces liberated most of eastern China from Japanese control, then the US and Chinese forces kept fighting and crushing IJA forces in China. In late 1944, IJA forces attempt an incursion into the Soviet Union in order to relief their German allies, but these incursions fail and Soviets respond by invading Japanese held Manchuria, in which Soviet forces fiercely crush Japanese forces and liberate most of Manchuria. In a ferocious campaign, IJA forces also defend the Philippines, with Japanese troops cruelly razing the Filipino capital of Manila and brutally slaughtering 250,000 Filipino civilians in the city, but American and Chinese forces assault and crush Japanese forces in the Philippines and liberate the country. IJA forces then try defending the island of Chichijima, but after a fierce battle, Chichijima fell to American forces. In 1945, US forces began their invasion of Japan. In a rather tricky operation, US Marine Raider troops committed raids on the bulk of Japanese defenses on Kyushu, then US forces made landings on the island of Honshu. Though IJA soldiers desperately and fanatically resisted, the US forces fiercely and aggressively crushed all IJA forces and resistance and captured most of eastern Honshu island, Japan, with US forces very often getting help from Japanese Liberation Circle resistance. IJA forces on Japan crumbled severely and many also started surrendering, while US forces seized Hiroshima, Kawasaki and Himeji in fierce battles. US forces assaulted Tokyo and faced determined IJA resistance, but the US forces still crushed them. When the US bombed Kokura with a uranium bomb, Tojo and the IJA leadership hid the information from Emperor Showa, but a midst the fighting in Tokyo, the Japanese Liberation Circle managed to reveal the information to him. Seeing the effects of the uranium bomb, combined with the US invasion of Japan and Soviet invasion of Manchuria, leads to the Emperor finally calling for Japan's surrender. By that time, most of Tokyo was seized by US forces and most IJA forces were destroyed. After the war finally ended in late 1945 and the occupation of Japan ensued, the Imperial Japanese regime was firmly dissolved and the Imperial Japanese Army was declared as a criminal organization and dismantled as well. Equipment The Imperial Japanese Army relies mostly on mass swarming and wave attacks, fierce ambushes, guerilla tactics and fighting on open lines. Many commonly perform what's known as a Banzai charge, which is a simple bayonet charge, which usually happens when ammunition is expended. They are also incredibly brutal and cruel, often killing many civilians and torturing and executing prisoners, with Imperial Japanese soldiers brutally killing tens of millions of innocent Chinese, Indians, Koreans, Filipinos and Indonesians. Imperial Japanese soldiers wore tan uniforms and mostly wore Type 92 helmets, though some also wore field caps, and they all mostly wore supply pack belts and backpacks. Their weapons include Arisaka rifles, Type 100 guns, Type 99 machine guns, Type 11 machine guns and Nambu pistols. Their vehicles include Type 97 Chi Ha tanks, Type 95 Kurogane cars and Model 94 Izuzu trucks. In Cimil's World The Imperial Japanese Army appears very commonly in franchises that have a World War II setting, such as the Call of Duty, Battlefield, Medal of Honor, Johnny Storm and even Steve N' Gregory franchises, in which they are always shown as evil villains and antagonists. Members * Masataka Shima * Hiroshi Shirasaki * Saito * Misuki * Yoshikawa Trivia Category:Call of Duty Category:Battlefield Category:Medal of Honor Category:Sides Category:Organization Category:Villains Category:War Criminals Category:Genocidal Characters Category:Murderer Category:Nazis Category:Military Characters Category:Xenophobes and Supremacists Category:Barbarian Category:Criminals Category:Sadists Category:Homicidal Category:Cowards Category:Abusers and Bullies Category:Cheater Category:Defilers Category:Failure Intolerant Category:Destroyers Category:Egotists Category:Mutilators Category:Terrorists Category:Weaklings Category:Enforcers Category:Extremists Category:Fanatics Category:Fascists Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Authority Category:Game Changer Category:Thugs Category:Chaotic Category:Disciplinarians Category:Gaolers Category:Greedy and Selfish Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Swordsman Category:Oppressors Category:Fighter Category:Torturer Category:Gunman Category:Control Freaks Category:Slavedrivers Category:Trap Masters Category:Jerks Category:Hypocrites Category:Imprisoned Category:Thief Category:Jingoist Characters Category:Kidnapper Category:Liars Category:Rapists Category:Mongers Category:Social Darwinists Category:Neutral Category:Lawful Category:Usurper Category:Outcasts Category:Power Hungry Category:Suicidal Category:Propagandists Category:Recurring Category:Provoker Category:Serious